


Coffee Or Chaos

by aDylanStory



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, GrumpyNeighbor!Mickey, Ian has a cat called Chaos, M/M, Porn Watching, Slight OOC, This fic sucks sorry, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDylanStory/pseuds/aDylanStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm your neighbor and I think I got your porno magazine by mistake, wanna have coffee in my apartment?" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Or Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was planning on writing smut for the first time. I had this idea and I was busy writing it down and I was almost done and then I thought: this fucking sucks. And I removed it all and replaced it with a quick, shitty ending. I just couldn't do it. I am absolutely sorry for that. Maybe I'll try it again when I'm old and live alone with 67 cats. I still love reading smut though :)
> 
> Also Ian's cat's name is Chaos because I once had a cat named Chaos and I couldn't think of anything else.

Ian came home to his apartment from a long work day and was totally not in the mood for cooking dinner, so he just lay down on the couch with a bowl of ice cream, put on the TV and decided to do absolutely nothing for the rest of the evening. He lived alone anyway, he only had a fat cat to take care of but she was out looking for mice. After finding out there was nothing interesting on the TV, he got up with more effort than healthy and went downstairs to check the mailbox if there was anything interesting to be read.

Bills, ads, yesterday’s newspaper, more bills, and a magazine. The magazine was concealed in white plastic so that not everyone could see what it was right away. Ian didn’t remember ordering anything like that, so he tore open the plastic out of curiosity and stared at the cover for a while.

A half naked man posed on the cover of a magazine called “Freshmen”. Ian smirked as he flipped through the pages, but after a while of looking at pictures of hot men Ian got more curious as to why the deliveryman put this in his mailbox than to the content of the magazine. Ian looked at the address sticker on the plastic he had abandoned on the floor and understood; the magazine was meant for his neighbor two doors next. 

But wait, Ian didn’t have any gay neighbors. Or, not that he knew of anyway. He tried to remember who lived in the apartment the magazine was meant for but he couldn’t picture someone. Maybe it was a woman who’d been disappointed in the men in her sex life.

Ian shrugged to himself and decided to pay his horny neighbor a visit.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and didn’t get an answer right away. Ian peeked through the window to see if there was anyone home but Ian saw a dim light from the living room so he decided to just wait a little longer and knock again.

‘What the fuck?!’ a brunette, dirty-looking young man with umcombed hair opened the door. A cigarette dangled between his lips and Ian got a little dizzy of the smell of sweat, tabacco and barbecue sauce.

The sound of it seemed like a porn movie came from the TV in the living room. 

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt…’ Ian muttered, shifting with his feet. So this was his gay neighbor…

‘What the fuck do you want?’ the guy asked annoyed.

‘Uhhh, the mailman put your magazine in the wrong mailbox… I think this belongs to you?’ Ian showed his neighbor the porn magazine and watched the color drain from his face as he snatched the magazine out of Ian’s hands. He seemed to be lost for words. Ian smirked at him, awaiting an explanation.

‘It’s not mine,’ the guy muttered, looking everywhere except at Ian or the magazine. Ian realized he was lying, because if it really wasn’t his, he wouldn’t have snatched it out of Ian’s hands like that. He was probably in the closet and Ian knew he had to make his neighbor feel accepted.

‘Don’t worry, it’s okay. I have a shoe box full of those somewhere under my bed,’ Ian blatantly told the stranger. The guy frowned but did seem to calm down.

‘Alright. Uhh… thanks?’ he said hesitantly, slowly shuffling back into his apartment to close the door.

‘Have fun!’ Ian yelled just in time right before the guy closed the door and quickly went back to his own apartment. Ian looked at the name tag right under the doorbell next to his neighbor’s door. Alright, so Mickey Milkovich lived here. On his own. 

He jerked off in the shower later that night, thinking about Mickey Milkovich.

Ian woke up the next morning with, somehow, still his neighbor from the porn magazine in his mind. Ian realized he must’ve been living two doors down for a little while already because he remembered seeing all the moving boxes in the hallway of the building a few months ago. Ian thought he’d seen the guy walking down the hallway and the stairs in the building a few times but wondered why he’d never bumped into the guy.

Maybe Ian should invite him for coffee sometime.

Ian checked his watch. Therapy session was at two o’clock and he was free for the rest of the day. He had two hours to buy groceries and search for his cat. He thought he heard his fat pet Chaos cry a lot very early this morning so she could be in heat again. And he didn’t want to annoy his neighbors too much so he had to lock her inside the house for the next few days. Or let her get laid and it’d stop but he didn’t want a whole nest of little fat kittens to take care of.

Ian made a grocery list and prepared to leave his apartment. When he stepped out of the door, the first thing he saw was his hot neighbor banging aggressively on the door of the old lady’s apartment next to Ian’s.

‘Mrs. Grabby is not home, she went to the hospital two days ago,’ Ian told Mickey. Ian seemed to have startled the guy because he turned towards him abruptly and stared at him with wide eyes.

‘Oh fuck, it’s you again,’ he grumbled when he realized it was Ian. 

‘Why do you need her?’ Ian asked curiously.

‘Her stupid fucking cat’s been waking me up with her whining. I just wanted to advice her to put the thing down,’ he explained grumpily. Ian understood the situation and blushed. Maybe he should go find Chaos before buying groceries in case she’d wake up any other hot grumpy neighbors.

‘Mrs. Grabby’s cats all died last year. I think _my_ cat woke you up. Sorry, she’s in heat,’ Ian explained.

‘ _You’re_ cat has been waking me up?!’ his skeptical look made his raised eyebrows almost reach his hairline.

Ian nodded casually, ‘I think so. You wanna help me find her? She’s still out there somewhere. I actually wanted to go grocery shopping but if you want me to keep her quiet now I’ll go afterw…’ Ian rambled but his neighbor cut him off;

‘I’m already awake, ain’t I? Go do your fucking grocery shopping,’ he spat and rolled his eyes. Ian smirked and found the guy for some reason extremely interesting.

‘How was the magazine?’ Ian asked blatantly.

Mickey wanted to return to his apartment but turned back to Ian and his eyebrows immediately shot back into a scowl. Ian felt like those eyebrows were going to kill him someday. His neighbor flipped his middle finger at Ian and left.

‘Hey, wait!’ Ian yelled and the grumpy neighbor reluctantly turned back around. ‘Wanna have coffee in my apartment?’ Ian asked hesitantly. Most of time, Ian was the one to be asked out on a date or something like that. When he was younger, he’d never be so confident with guys. Ian liked to think it was his bipolar disorder showing from under a blanket of medication.

Mickey seemed to think about it for a while, prodding his underlip with his thumb. It made him look a bit shy but Ian thought it was cute.

‘Thought you needed to find your fucking cat or do your fucking grocery shopping, or both, or whatever…’ he said.

Ian shrugged. ‘That can wait. I have therapy at two o’clock, I’ll do it afterwards, and Chaos will be thankful if I'd let her have her fun,’

‘The fuck do you need therapy for?’

Ian sighed, explaining his mental disorder to others still wasn’t easy for him, even after years of being stable on his meds and first doing volunteer work to get used to the pressure of working again and then finding a real job and eventually an apartment for himself.

‘Bipolar,’ he shrugged, like it was not a big deal. Mickey looked as though Ian was speaking another language and decided to wait with the complicated explanations and breath-taking experiences until Mickey’s had his coffee with him in case he’d scare him off. Ian walked back to his apartment and signed at Mickey to come inside.

Mickey still seemed to hesitate but eventually shook his head as if he couldn’t believe himself and followed Ian inside.

‘What d’you wanna drink, Mickey?’ Ian asked from out of the kitchen while Mickey sat down on the couch.

‘Uhh, I thought you just invited me for coffee so… coffee?’ Mickey replied hesitantly.

‘Right, sorry,’ Ian smirked.

It was quiet for a bit while Ian prepared their beverages.

‘Wait,’ Mickey said, ‘how the fuck do you even know my fucking name? You been spying on me?’

Ian grinned. ‘It’s on your name tag next to your door.’

It was quiet again for a while, and Ian could see Mickey checking out some DVD’s on the coffee table. ‘Now you’re supposed to ask me my name,’ Ian said.

‘I wanted to, but I got distracted by your stash of porn movies,’ Mickey replied and Ian returned to the living room to find Mickey having spread out at least five different porn movies over the table. Ian blushed and wouldn’t be surprised if his face looked redder than his hair. Mickey walked over to  the DVD player though, putting one of the DVD’s in and turned on the TV.

‘Wanna watch porn?’ he suggested, smirking slyly. Ian shrugged and sat down next to his neighbor, feeling kind of tense.

‘Who still has DVD’s though? What are you, like fourty? Doesn’t everyone illegally download this shit nowadays?’ Mickey muttered right before the movie started. 

The movie hadn’t been playing for over ten minutes when Ian and Mickey were lying on top of each other, struggling to get each other’s clothes off as fast as possible.

‘So, what is your name?’ Mickey asked, his voice shaking. Ian grinned and placed a wet kiss on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I hate the ending but I can't think of anything else and I don't want to make it too long. Anyway, hope you liked it.
> 
> I have Tumblr: puffy-eggs.tumblr.com


End file.
